1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a device for exercising end building strength for the human body, and it is particularly concerned with exercise for the abdominal and spinal muscles.
2. Background and Objectives of the Invention
Many exercise machines have been developed in recent years for strengthening and exercising various muscles of the human body. For example, abdominal muscles can be strengthened using the devices as set forth in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,766,118 and 5,871,424.
However, such prior art devices do not adequately exercise the abdominal and spinal muscles simultaneously. Also, such prior art devices do not have the adjustability needed for specific muscle areas. In addition, such prior art devices are not built to withstand the wear and tear of continuous use in an exercise gym or similar commercial environment.
Thus, with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art devices, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device which is easy to learn to use and adjust for an individual""s particular needs.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device which includes a movable stanchion which is adjustably joined to a base.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device and method which will allow the user to exercise and strengthen the abdominal and spinal muscles simultaneously.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device which includes resilient bands which can be affixed to the movable stanchion for resistance purposes.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
An exercise device and method are presented whereby a user can readily strengthen the abdominal and spinal muscles. The device includes means for adjusting the device to one""s particular needs and also allows for increasing the tension desired by the use of multiple resilient bands. A metal frame including a seat is affixed to a movable stanchion. The stanchion can be adjusted to the approximate shoulder height of the sitting user. The stanchion includes an arm support at the top whereby the user""s forearms press the arm support downwardly, causing the stanchion to descend under tension. The greater the decent, the greater the tension and resistance. The stanchion is adjustable to various angles from the base from an angle of zero degrees (vertical) to an approximate horizontal position of about ninety degrees with the use of a removable pin.
During exercises, as the stanchion is depressed while in its vertical posture, the abdominal muscles are contracted whereas the back or spinal muscles are elongated. Likewise, when arm pressure is released from the stanchion, the abdominal muscles elongate or expand and the spinal or back muscles contract.